Days of Boom: Chapter 23
April Wind XXIII Goodbye Alpha Soon everybody was separated into different sections of Disney World. Eleanor volunteered to go check in Typhoon Lagoon, Dan took Animal Kingdom, Joe took Hollywood Studios, and Nolan took the Magic Kingdom. I got Epcot, I heard people say Disney World was big but they were wrong...it was gigantic. At first I wondered why the heck Burning Sun would place the bomb in Disney World but now I am kind of understanding why they did, the place was huge and full of people. I've never been to Disney World and I must say I am really impressed. I would've love to come here for vacation not to sure for a stupid bomb that could kill millions but then who'll save the world right? Epcot (Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow) was divided into two sections, Future World and World Showcase. I decided to start looking for the bomb on World Showcase. World Showcase contained pavilions representing 16 countries and well the pavilions were pretty big so I decided to search each one of them a little fast so by fast it means I sprinted most of the time. I entered the Mexican pavilion which was the first one and started searching but nada. I searched every restaurant then finally decided to try the attractions. I got on one called Gran Fiesta Tour Starring Three Caballeros. The ride was an indoor log flume meaning it was on a boat and well it was slow...and in the current situation I was, it was VERY slow. The ride began by entering a tunnel. A bunch of trees were seeing and what looked like a Mesoamerican pyramid. "Wow..." I couldn't help but admire the architecture, everything was so beautiful and ancient. The boat moved slowly making us be able to see every detail, this helped because it gave me time to search for the bomb here. I looked at the left were the pyramid was and search everywhere but nada I turned to my right just to find myself looking at a bunch of people enjoying their time and having a good lunch...I wished I could do that. I ride continued and a voice was heard from the microphone but I didn't pay much attention to it just simply continued searching. "Cool isn't it?" said the guy next to me. "Umm...yeah, everything is pretty cool." I replied to the stranger who seemed to be thinking I was looking at everything in admiration which I kind of also was but I was actually searching...not admiring well I was...but...yeah whatever. The ride continued and still no sign of the bomb. I searched and searched and then I started to get frustrated and just sat there like an angry kid...still looking though. That's when I noticed something shiny next to a Mexican skull. It wasn't very shiny but at the angle I was the light was making it be impossible to see, I noticed it was a briefcase. I took a quick scan around me then jumped out of the boat. About two heads turned towards my direction but I knew how to manipulate the mist so they just ignored me and acted like they were admiring a painting or something. I swam to the briefcase fast so the next boat wouldn't catch up to me and see me there. I reached the briefcase in time and opened it only to find a small note on it. Give up already I slammed the briefcase to the ground in frustration and ripped the note to pieces. "I swear I am going to end up killing all of you Bunnies Sun members" I growled. I was about to leave through one of the doors that said Exit behind a mexican looking building when I heard my name. "Hello there April" the voice said through the microphone. I froze in my spot and turned to see if there was anyone there to attack me. The next boat passed but none of the mortals on board seemed to noticed me. "Look at the girl with the mexican dress mom!" yelled a little girl pointing my way. "She's beautiful! Can you buy me a dress like that mom?" I had no idea how the mortals saw me as a Mexican girl with a dress. First off, I was pale white with light blue eyes and secondly, I was wearing my Team Alpha clothes which didn't look like a dress at all. "Where is the bomb!?" I yelled to particularly nobody. "We have something more important that you want" the voice said. "Show yourself!" I shouted once again. "As you wish..." the voice answered then a man in tuxedo appeared on the screen under the entrance to the tunnel at the end of the section I currently was in. Before I jumped to the water I read what appeared to say Festus Hoy or maybe it was Fiesta Yoh but I wasn't exactly sure because I had Dyslexia. I tried seeing his face but I couldn't it was too dark in the tunnel and in the current room he was in didn't help much. "What do you want!?" "I just want to negotiate." "Negotiate with you?" "I am not joking around April Wind, I got something you want" he replied. He grabbed a man that seemed to be pretty beaten up, his chest was covered in blood as well as his arms and he had a few cuts on his face but I recognized him. It was Luke, my boyfriend...and the father of my child. "D-Don't listen...April" he said before being taken away. "W-What do you want?" "I want you to leave Team Alpha" he said. "Just leave them now and your boyfriend will live" "How do I know you won't kill him?" "Don't worry April Wind, we won't kill the father of the child and I promise to keep him alive." I look at him with wide eyes. "H-How do you-" "How do I know you're pregnant?" the man interrupted. "I could explain but that would waste our time and I am guessing you don't have a lot of time." "So I just leave now?" "No silly, you have to let them know you left and that Burning Sun didn't kidnap you or anything." I glared at the man then walked towards the exit. "I can't wait for our next encounter." I heard the man say before I left the attraction. I walked away enraged at everything around me, why did the world have to be so difficult? I flew towards Animal Kingdom to find Dan. I saw him standing near the Tree of Life. There were no people around so I set down a few yards away. "April!" yelled Daniel who ran towards me...well tried to run. "Did you find the bomb?" "No, I am done dealing with bomb" I replied coldly. I gathered all my strength to not let a tear fall. "I quit" "What?" he looked hurt. "You can't quit!" "Sorry, I am leaving" I told him and started levitating but a hand grabbed my wrist before I could fly away. "I can't let you April" Daniel told me. "You just can't leave like that, you're part of our family and we need you here helping us disarm this bombs even if we don't like it, we have to." "I...I am sorry Dan" I said and pushed his hand away and flew off. That's when the tears started falling, I didn't dare look back...everything was just so...painful. A warning to the people The good and the evil This is war To the soldier, the civillian The martyr, the victim This is war Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865